Rucas Appreciation Week
by klainecrisscolferforever
Summary: So it's Rucas Appreciation Week, and since writing is my thing, I am doing seven one-shots for the whole week. I hope you enjoy and oh yeah... #RucasEndgame lol xoxoxo
1. Chapter 1

Maybe not the best, but hopefully better with time :)

Day One: Rucas going to the movies (popcorn and chocolate)

"So what will it be Riles?" Lucas asks me as we reach the concession stand.

"Gummies and a blue slush please," I say to the clerk. Maya and Farkle were supposed to join us, but something came up. Now it's just me and Lucas going to see the latest movie... alone. I'm not afraid to be alone with him per say. I just don't wanna make a fool out of myself like I did with the whole Missy thing.

"And I'll have popcorn and a box of chocolate candy please," he says before paying for both even when I offered to pay for my own. "Don't be silly. I got you Riley." We gather our snacks, and head to theater 6 and grab seats in the back row. I began to separate my gummies by color, putting the reds in one pile and the other colors in another.

"What are you doing?" he whispers.

"Oh, I can't really explain it, but I only eat the red ones. They are seriously my favorites."

"Oh okay." When I finish going through the whole bag, I look over and see Lucas pouring his box of chocolates into his popcorn.

"Now what are you doing?" I give him a confused look.

"You've never tried popcorn and chocolate before?" I shake my head no. "You haven't lived until you have. Here let me mix it up." He twirls the bucket mixing the two snacks together. "Now go for it." I reach in and grab a random handfull of popcorn and shove it in my mouth. All I taste is popcorn until I bite down on a piece of chocolate. It turned out to be really good mixed together, rich and salty.

"This is actually really good," I say to him which caused his face to light up.

"Told ya. We can share if you want?" he suggest.

"Sure. Only if you eat the rest of the gummies. Maya usually eats the other colors, but they're all yours if you'd like." He nods. Soon the movie is starting and we're just sitting in silence enjoying our snacks. I bite the head off of one of my red gummies before eating the body. I look up to come face-to-face with Lucas.

"Why?" is all he asks. I can't help but laugh at the question.

"You'll think it's silly."

"Try me," he whispers.

"Well, I know it's weird, but I like to bite the heads off first so the gummies can feel less pain. I know it's silly, but I like to think they have feelings too, even if they are too delicious to not eat," I blush and look away, clearly embarrassed.

"You're adorable," he says before turning back towards the movie which causes me to go completely red. This outing may have not gone as expected, but I am pretty happy with the way it turned out.


	2. Chapter 2

IDK what I wrote lol, but enjoy if you must xoxoxo

Day Two: Rucas in high school

It's the first day of high school and I am entering the doors with a new attitude, my best friends, and my new boyfriend. Yes, Lucas Friar is officially and totally my boyfriend. After the fiasco with my best friend 'liking' him and me 'loving' him, it all came down to how he felt. It's not so much that he chose me, as much as, he was true to what he felt. Also Maya realized that she was just projecting her feelings for someone else onto Lucas, whereas, I actually did like Lucas from the beginning. Let's just say it was a crazy summer and I ended up with the guy I loved, while my best friend ended up dating the last person I thought she would develop feelings for, Zay. Farkle and Smackle are still going strong with him finally convincing her to transfer to John Quincy Adams High. Right on cue, Maya crawls through my window like she's been doing since I've met her.

"Ready to go Sally?"

"Just about Peaches. Are we getting breakfast first?"

"Well duh. Let's see what Momma Matthews made for us," she smiles as she loops her arm through mine and skip into the living room.

"Matthews! What's for breakfast?"

"A lesson in etiquette, you delinquent," Dad teases from his seat at the table.

"Oh, how I love you too Matthews." She kisses his cheek and hugging my mom before sitting in her permanent seat at the family table.

"So first day of school. Are you girls excited?" my mom says as she hands Maya and I a plate of food. Maya immediately digs in while I answer my mom.

"More or less. I'm mostly just anticipating the day. Right Peaches?" I turn to my best friend in the whole world. With her mouth full, she throws a thumbs up before turning back to her food. We idly chat for a few before it's time to meet Farkle, Lucas, Zay, and Smackle at the subway. We all wanted to arrive together, so we are meeting at the usual spot on the platform.

"Ladies!"

"Farkle!" we say in unison like we've done all our lives.

"Hey guys!" I greet my other friends with a hug to Zay and a less awkward then usual hug from Smackle. Maya greets them as well, except her greeting to Zay was a little more friendly then the others'.

"Hey Riles," I turn to face the one person I mostly anticipated seeing.

"Hi Lucas," I smile at him. We are just standing and staring and smiling until Maya speaks up.

"Oh for godsakes! You guys are an official couple now. Start acting like it or I swear, I will clobber you both," she says after taking a breath from sucking face with Zay. The others laugh at our expense, and I turn to Lucas once again and with throwing all caution to the wind, I place a chaste kiss on his lips, smiling the whole time.

"Alright, let's go to school guys," Farkle says after awhile. When we finally arrive to school, the day is pretty boring with the usual first day routines. By the time last period with my dad rolled around, I was so ready to go.

"Hey babe," Lucas pecks my cheek when he walks through the door.

"Hey. How was your last class?" I beam at him. It's been like this all day. Flirtatious smiles, pecks on the cheek, lingering hugs, and the occasional chaste peck of the lips.

"Good, but I really missed you," he pouts in the most adorable way. All I could do was smile at his cheekiness before pecking his cheek with a smirk and taking my seat. Class goes by faster than expected and before I know it, it's time to leave. The gang and I head to Topanga's just to relax for the rest of the afternoon.

"Today sucked," Maya exclaimed curling up to Zay on one end of the sofa and Farkle and Smackle on the other end. As for me and Lucas, I am perched on his lap while he's seated in the chair. We chat about our day, the different classes, and the extra curricular courses we are thinking of taking.

"Well, Zay and I are gonna go before it's time for my mom to get off work, and make out a little," Maya half-jokes, but is dead serious. "Bye Riles," she hugs me goodbye and waves to the others with Zay trailing behind.

"I guess that's our cue to leave as well. Smackle and I want to get a headstart on chemistry among other things," he smiles before grabbing Smackle's hand before leaving the cafe.

"Lucas?"

"Yeah Riles."

"Are we boring?"

"What?"

"Are we boring? Are we becoming that couple who rather talk and be together than to _be_ together?"

"I think we are just _us_ , and I really like us, just the way we are. We don't have to be like our friends to be a great couple. As long as there's mutual attraction, interest, respect, and feelings, we will be just fine," he smiles at me making me weak at the knees.

"So we're gonna be the overly lovely, cutesy couple that everyone finds sickening, but we love each other anyway?" I tease my boyfriend of a mere three weeks.

"If you're in, I am all for it."

"Count me in," I say smiling before kissing him like we've never kissed before. Our first official real kiss and I loved every minute of it. High school might come with good days and bad, but I am looking forward to the journey with my family, my friends, and the guy I love.


	3. Chapter 3

I had to include a little Rilaya ring power, but eh xoxoxo

Day Three: Riley being insecure in Rucas relationship

 _What the what?_ My last class for the day ended and as I was exiting, I came across a sight for sore eyes and broken hearts. Here I am stand, looking across the way from my locker at my boyfriend with non-other than Kaitlynn 'Katie' Anderson, my high school version of Missy Bradford. Katie is a year older than my friends and I, and she's been after Lucas since day one of high school. She is currently all over him, touching his biceps, batting her eyelashes, and grinning like an idiot. And he's just standing there, doing nothing but smiling and having an actual conversation with her. I lean back against my locker, just watching the scene unfold right in front of my eyes, feeling my heart hurt just a little.

"Hey Riles," Maya says as she approaches her own locker.

"I'm gonna lose him aren't I Maya?"

"Ranger Rick isn't going anywhere. I saw them before coming over here, and just because she's all over him, he's just be his polite self."

"I mean think about it, Maya. She's older, smarter, sexier, and probably has a lot more to often than a semi less clumsy, dorky girl who's never been seen as sexy in my whole life. It's easy for him to just forget all about me and be with someone better," I conclude, seriously in my feelings about the whole thing. I close my locker and face Maya, who just wraps me into her arms and leads me out of the school's front doors.

"Riles, no matter what happens for the rest of our lives, I got you. I promise that we will get through everything together. It's you and me forever remember," she smiles sadly at me.

"Ring power?"

"Ring power."

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

It's just after dinner and now that all my homework is done, I am just sitting on my bay window writing in my journal. Everyone knows that I can still get a little self-conscious sometimes and I'm working on it, but I tend to slip up every once in awhile. It's not so much that I'm afraid of change or being alone, but more likely I'm afraid of not being enough for anyone or myself. Suddenly I hear a knock on my window. I look up and come face-to-face with a smiling Lucas. I take a deep cleansing breath before turning the latch to let him in.

"Hey babe. I didn't see you after school anywhere. Where did you go Riley?" he asks after plopping down next to me on the window seat.

"I left with Maya," I answer looking back down at my journal and continued my writing.

"Without saying anything? What's going on Riles?"

"Nothing. Everything is just fine Lucas."

"You usually write on the bed when you just wanna talk about your day. When you write at the bay window, a lot is on your mind because something happened. You do this when you need to think, wonder, and dream. I know you Riley. What's going on?" He does know me on a level Farkle or even Maya has yet to reach. I sit down my book and pen, and make eye contact with my boyfriend of four and a half months.

"You're gonna leave," I simply say.

"What are you talking about? Where am I going?"

"Not right now and not some place. You're gonna leave me. As soon as you realize that this is a waste of time, that there are better choices out there for you. You are gonna leave and I am just thinking about how to do this without you," I whisper with a few tears trailing. "I saw you today... with Katie. I've known she's liked you since our first day of school. I've known that she gets what she wants. She was doing some hardcore flirting and you didn't seem to mind. I would never suggest the notion that you are cheating or will cheat. I am just waiting for the day you decide to leave." Things are silent for awhile except a few sniffles on my part. I turn to glaze out the window when I feel his hand wipe away the tears on my face.

"Is that what you think? That I would just leave you for someone better when you're the best thing to ever happen to me? Riley, you are irreplaceable. I love everything about you, you hair, your eyes, your quirks, your goofiness, your need to help others, your strong will, your smile, your inner and outer beauty. Most of all I love you heart and who you trusted me enough to hold it, and you were willing to hold mine. Katie doesn't mean anything to me. She's my lab partner, and I tried to switch because I knew you wouldn't like it seeing as she's been chasing me since we started high school. We were talking about the assignment, and that's when she became a little handsy. I was being polite, but I told her multiple times while pushing her away that I have a girlfriend, a girlfriend that I love more than anything. Baby, the only way we end is if you tell me goodbye which I hope that you never do. Riles, you have to believe that I would never do anything like cheat or leave. You will always be my good thing no matter what the future holds," he says now caressing my face.

"I'm just scared that something is gonna go wrong and you won't want me anymore. I mean I'm not sexy or anything, I'm just me."

"And you is what I want. You are pretty, you are gorgeous, you are beautiful, and you _are_ sexy. I don't want anyone else, and I really need you to hear me when I say I love you Riley Matthews, with all my heart. I'm not going anywhere Riles," he says pulling me into a loving embrace. I hug back, clingy onto my present, my future.

"I love you too Lucas Friar."

"Good. I was hoping you did," he smiles at me right before kissing me for the first time in hours. It's these moments that reassures me that I will always be okay.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the delay, sick, depressed, and tired. Love you guys xoxoxo

Day Four: Lucas having his moment

"I present to you the 2016 graduating class of John Quincy Adams Middle School," dad announced while we all cheered in excitement. Middle school was ending and high school was just around the corner for my my friends and I. For the last three years, we've been through so much and I couldn't pick a better group of people to be apart of my world. Many wonder what happened between Maya, Lucas, and I, and to be honest I wanted no parts in the matter. I gave my blessing and walked away no matter how much they tried to talk to me about it. I was tired of feeling like I was losing out on something. My feelings for him may still be there, but my friends come first always. We all made it to this amazing day together and I would trade that for anything. Farkle even convinced Smackle to attend John Quincy Adams High with all of us, which makes our group complete.

"Yay guys! We did it!" I exclaimed as we gathered into a group hug.

"I can't believe I graduated!" said Maya and Zay at the same exact time. We all laughed at their expense and I could've sworn I saw a little intimate exchange between the two, but brushed it off as wishful thinking.

"So Riley? Best memory of middle school?" asked Farkle as we walk towards our waiting families. I think for a minute, reflecting on the last two or so years and then smile.

"Being with all of my friends, old and new, experiencing our world," I smile at each of my best friends. They all nod in agreement before finally reaching our parents to take pictures, have short conversations, and eventually go our separate ways. Our parents allowed us to have a small get together at Topanga's unsupervised with our classmates for one last middle school hurrah.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

It is just going on 8pm and the get together is in full swing at this point. I am in conversation with Sarah and Darby when Lucas interrupts asking to speak to me. We excuse ourselves and head out into the warm, yet cool air.

"Hey Lucas, what's up?" I ask curiously.

"I just wanted to thank you again for making this the easiest transition for me. Also for believing in me more than anyone else ever has. You are really important to me, and I just wanted to know that," he smiles at me.

I return his smile, "I will always believe in you Lucas."

"Thank you Riley. And about Maya. We decided-"

"No. No, I told you both that I wanted no parts of you guys' relationship. I will gladly be the supportive best friend to both of you, but I won't get involv-" I am suddenly cut off by a of foreign, yet familiar pair of soft chapped lips. This kiss wasn't just two seconds long this time, but still remained chaste and sweet. We finally pull apart after a few seconds and just stared in each others eyes with his hands still cupping my face. He's wearing a smile while I'm sure my expression is of confusion.

"What? W-what was that?" I stammer out upon catching my breath.

"It was me. Finally having my moment," he beams at me. I back away from his warm embrace and pace a little.

"But... but what about Maya?" I question really needed answers now.

"I like Maya, very much. She is sassy, spunky, pretty, has a big heart, and is way more than meets the eye." I pause in my pacing and lower my head to take control of my emotions before putting on a blank expression.

"Yeah, Maya is amazing. I completely understand why you would like her," I say in monotone as I try to back away even more to escape before my emotions took over again.

"There's one problem though," he says as he grabs hold to my hand pulling me closer again.

"What problem is that?" I whisper.

"I'm not you." I whirl around so fast, I'm surprised I didn't experience whiplash.

"Maya, I-"

"It's okay Riles. I know that you are concerned about me, but you really have nothing to worry about. We all know that it's Riley and Lucas, and I would never hurt you like that. Lucas and I both realized that though we like each other, it's more of a brother and sister type of like. I like making fun of him and he likes irritating by not being bothered by it. I guess I was just confused about the whole thing and I'm really sorry if I hurt you Riles," she says to me.

"But Maya, I saw you in Texas. I saw how much you cared. I would never-"

"You saw me care about one of my friends getting hurt. I would've reacted the same way if it were Farkle, Zay, or you. All of you are important to me and I mixed my friendly feelings with what I thought to be romantic. The only guy that really made me feel something was Josh so I kind of projected those feelings onto someone who was reachable, but available. Someone who has been practically in love with my best friend since 7th grade. You told me, I should be able to feel what I feel. Now I am saying the same to you. Sally, go feel whatever you feel because you deserve to be happy," she finishes before hugging me. I hold on to my best friend in the entire world.

"Thank you Peaches for being the best friend a Riley could ask for." We separate and with one last look, she waltzes back into the party leaving Lucas and I alone once again. There is a pregnant silence hanging over us until I decided to break it.

"Lucas? Why me and not Maya?" He takes my hands in his before speaking.

"I don't look at Maya the way I look at you. I don't smile the way I do when I hear your name, hear you laugh, or see you smile. My heart doesn't skip a beat every time she walks into a room like it does when you do. I love Maya, but I am in love with you Riley."

"Are you sure?" I ask a few tears escaping without my permission.

"Never been more sure about anything in my life," he smiles the heart melting smile at me. I release his hands, in order to wrap my arms around his neck while his encase my waist.

"In that case, I love you too Lucas," I say before pressing my lips lightly upon his. I may not know what the future will bring, but I do know it's gonna be one heck of a ride.


	5. Chapter 5

Still soooooo sorry xoxoxo

Day Five: Rucas up all night talking

 _Meet at our spot?_ That was the text I read upon my phone vibrating on my bedside table. With no hesitation, I get out of bed, being mindful of Maya's very much possible hangover from last nights party, and throw on my favorite hoodie, baby dolls, and head to the student union. A welcome back party was held for the returning students of NYU which was seriously hype until about an hour ago. My friends and I being sophomores, are really looking forward to the new semester. I finally arrive at the most popular co-ed dorm hang out and I find my boyfriend sitting on the sofa furthest away from view, waiting for me.

"Hey," I greet him with a simple peck of the lips before sitting down beside him.

"Hey babe."

"So insomnia? Or nerves?" I ask as I snuggle in closer to place my head on his chest to hear his heartbeat. Lucas Friar and I have been together OFFICIALLY since the summer before 9th grade. We did break up our junior year of high school, just to be sure that we are what each other wanted. It wasn't fun to date other people or see him with other people, but it was very much necessary to be completely sure. We have been great ever since and though imperfect, our relationship is solid.

"Something like that. Between Farkle visiting and being away from Smackle, who he talks to constantly, can be a pain, and a drunk Zay, I just needed to get away for awhile," he explains and I nod in understanding. Farkle finally did the unthinkable and ventured off to make his own path without us. No worries he is still close enough, but he and Smackle went to Yale together, with him majoring in Pre-Med and her in Pre-Law. It sucked that we weren't all together, but I'm very proud of both of them and happy they did something different. As for me, I wanted to stay close to home because my family is my everything and leaving them behind right now, just wasn't in the cards. Lucas and Maya felt the same and Zay tagged along for not really having any after high school plans. Maya's in Fine Arts and Performance Art, Lucas is taking up Political Science with a baseball scholarship, Zay is taking up dancing and Communications, and I double major in Photography and Writing. So far we are all doing alright.

"Yeah, I get it. Maya finally passed out about 20 minutes ago. I just don't get how she could drink that much and still be okay. She's gonna have one hell of a hangover tomorrow though," I say as he starts playing with our intertwined fingers.

"So why are you up Princess?"

"I don't really know. I guess I just have a lot on my mind lately," I whisper.

"Like? Come on Riles. What's bugging you?" he presses just a little.

"Nothing really. I just have a feeling things are gonna change a lot more now, you know. I mean this is our second year of college, and everything is going great. Sometimes I just feel it's too great and something's gonna happen to change everything. I'm also worried a little bit about us. I mean yes, all of us as in our friends, but you and me as well," I confuse.

"Why? Is something wrong? I mean I don't think we have anything to really worry about, not now anyway. Nothing's really changed as far as I'm concerned. I still love you just as much as the day I met you. Our friends are still in our lives, happy and well. Our parents are doing great, with your dad thankfully teaching Auggie now instead of us year after year." We both chuckle at that statement. "Babe, don't look for things to fall apart. Because if you do, they will, and if they do, we will deal with it together. Everything is looking up now because it just is and it's a great feeling right?" I nod my head at him. "We're all okay Riles, so you can stop worrying for now at least until things aren't okay."

"I know you right. I guess I still tend to think about the future more than I enjoy the present. I just don't want anything to go wrong for us. Any changes we go through, I want them to be good, to help us grow, to make us better, not harm us." He kisses the top of my head.

"I know you do and so do I and everyone else in our lives. The only thing I ever wanna change is graduating, us moving into together, us eventually getting married, having children, and growing old together," he smiles at me.

"Way to get sappy on me baby," I tease.

"You love when I get sappy," he smirks.

"Yeah, I do don't I," I smile up at him before leaning forward to connect our lips. The kiss that started out sweet soon became heated which is when I pulled away to catch my breath. It's not that we've never, you know, but tonight isn't about that.

"You know I love you right?" I ask him which he just smiles at for the millionth time that night.

"I do. And you have to know I love you." I nod in affirmation.

"And I want to experience all of those things with you, now and forever. I want the house, the career, the marriage, the family, and I want you more than anything. I just wanted you to know that Lucas."

"Now whose sappy," we both laugh at the statement. "Trust me Riles, I can't wait for the day you become Mrs. Friar."

"Me either."


	6. Chapter 6

Yay more! One more to go before I can get back to My Sister's Keeper and Somebody That I Used To Know! Thank you for the patience and the love! Love you guys xoxoxo

Day Six: Riley meeting Lucas's parents

"Maya, I am so nervous! What do I wear? What do I say? What do I bring?"

"Riles, you seriously need to calm down! You are meeting his parents, not the Queen of England."

"I know, but first impressions are everything. There is no way that I can mess this up. They can not like me. They can ban me from being with Lucas. What do I do Maya?"

"Okay, we are seriously getting nowhere. Bay window, bay window right now," she demands.

I march over and as soon as I sit, Maya is coming through the window, plopping down right next to me.

"Okay, Riles. Do you love Huckleberry?"

"More than anything."

"Does he love you?"

"Well, yeah."

"There you go. Who cares if they don't like you, which they will I'm sure. It's you guys life to go forth into, not theirs. They can't demand anything of you because you are who Lucas chooses to be with. Nothing anyone can say can change that. Just go to that dinner and be your amazingly goofy, beautiful self and stop worrying so much. He is lucky to have you and they are lucky to meet you. Don't stress so much or you will have wrinkles before me, and I'm older, and we're only 16 years old."

"I don't know what I would do without you Peaches."

"You will never have to find out. Now let's get you ready for this thing," she hugs me and then walks over to my closet, ready to strip me down and make me up.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

Lucas told me he would be here by 7:30 pm, seeing how dinner is at 8 pm. I decided with the help of Maya on my purple tank with my black mid-sleeve cover up, paired with my black faded jeans and low heels. I wanted to be casual, but presentable and I honestly loved the look, which I finished with my hair straightened, topping it all off with the necklace Lucas gave me for our one year anniversary two weeks ago. Suddenly the buzzer went off signally someone's arrival. I check the time, which meant it had to be Lucas at the door. I buzzed him in, grabbed my purse and waited for him to come up. He comes through the door, expected me to still be getting ready I'm sure, but stops after his first glance at me. I am doing some serious blushing at this point.

"Wow Riles. Y-y-you look. I mean you look, gorgeous," he stumbles over his words.

"Thanks babe. Ready to go?"

"One second, just let me..." he trails off before continuing to stare at me.

"Okay Lucas! I am nervous enough without you ogling me. Come on," I laugh at his behavior. It's not the first time I've left my boyfriend speechless. I drag him out the door and to his waiting car in front of my building.

"Slow down, Princess. We have time," he laughs as he starts the car once we're in.

"I know, but I seriously just want to get everything over with now so that I can move forward from this awkward stage in our relationship," I rush out leaning back into the passenger side seat.

"Riles, you do know that it's just a dinner. Nothing's gonna change dramatically between now and dinner with my parents."

"How do you know? Your parents may hate me. They might keep you from seeing me," I expressed. Out of nowhere, he just starts laughing... hard.

"Wha... Are you laughing at me right now?" He just continues to laugh. "It isn't funny, cut it out. This is all really getting to me and you're laughing," I pout. When he finally calms down, he turns in his seat to face me. He grabs my face, just like many times before, and kisses me sweetly on the forehead, the cheeks, the lips.

"Riley Matthews, you know I love you right?"

"Yeah."

"And you know that I want to spend forever with you, well forever until you decide you don't want me anymore?"

"Never gonna happen," I say.

"Good to know, but do you know that?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Then, you have nothing to worry about babe. No matter how tonight goes, it can never change how I feel about you in the slightest. You are still my princess and I am still your hero. Nothing changes okay?" I just nod in agreement before kissing him again. Soon we are finally driving off and heading to his home.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

We arrive just in time, to be greeted by his older sister, Lillian, who I have met before now.

"Riley!"

"Hey Lilly!" I accept the hug she embraces me into.

"You guys just made it. Mama just finished the last dish and Lettie is setting the table," she explains leading us in. Lucas has two sisters, Lilly (18) and Lettie (15), who is a year younger than Lucas and a little brother, Lennox (8), who is Auggie's age. We all move into the dinning area where the table to almost completely set, just waiting for the meal to be placed. Standing by the kitchen door is Lucas's parents, and I'm nervous again.

"Mama, Pop, this is my girlfriend Riley Matthews. Riley these are my parents Luther and Rachel Friar," Lucas introduces.

"It's great to finally meet you both. Lucas speaks highly of you, his entire family really," I say shaking hands with the Friars. Mrs. Friar is looking at me weird, but they are kind nonetheless.

"You too sweetheart," she says while Mr. Friar just nods. A man of few words I presume.

"Okay, Lilly, Lettie, ya'll go wash up for dinner and tell your little brother to do the same," Mrs. Friar informs. Lucas and I are seated at the table at his mom's insistence after I offered to help.

"This is a lovely home you have Mrs. Friar," I complaint.

"Why thank you darling. It's home for us now. I tried to bring a little Texas with us, but overall I like it," she responds. Short conversation was had until the others came down for dinner. After all plates are filled, we bow our heads. I knew Lucas's family believed, so I was not hesitate in taking part in their family prayer led by Mr. Friar. Once we all began to dig in, conversation flowed freely.

"So Riley. What do your parents do for a living?"

"Dad!"

"No, it's fine Lucas. My dad is a history teacher, taught us from middle school to now in fact. As for my mom, she's a well respected lawyer and we own Topanga's cafe. It was passed onto us by a dear family friend who has since passed," I explain.

"Sorry to hear that," Mr. Friar says.

"Topanga's? I know that name. It's hard to forget a name like that to be honest. What inspired the name?" Mrs. Friar wondered.

"Oh, my mom did. Her name is Topanga. She and my father, Cory, brought the cafe from Mrs. S when she almost lost it. My parents became her partner before she passed, leaving it to my family entirely."

"Yeah, it's the local hangout for most teens. It's one of our favorite hangouts," chimmed in Lucas.

"Your parents are Cory and Topanga Matthews?" Mrs. Friar asks with a look of bewilderment.

"Oh, uhm, yes ma'am they are," I confirm which only caused her eyes to bug out of their sockets.

"Well, I'll be. I'm surprised I didn't put it all together sooner. I know your parents dear."

"Really?! How?!" I exclaimed completely not expecting this upon arrival.

"I met them in college, well I met Eric and Jack first, but yeah." I look at her for a second before trying to remember who she could be. Suddenly a photo flashed before me as well as the last memory of Uncle Eric and Jack came to our 8th grade semi-formal.

"McGuire?" She just nods her head in confirmation.

"Oh wow. I remember you now. My Uncle Eric and Jack used to fight over you in college," I chuckle. "From the stories it was quite a rival for the two being best friends and all. What a small world?"

"What's happening Riles?" Lucas asks me.

"Remember the semi-formal when Uncle Eric and Jack was trying to help me figure out my feelings about you and Charlie?" he pouts a little at the name mentioned but nods in understanding. "Your mom is the example they used when it came to our love triangle. She's the one that is still best friends with Uncle Eric," I explained to my boyfriend, who is just now getting it.

"Yeah. I haven't talked to your parents in about a month because things got so busy. We're still good friends, even when I moved to Texas, got married, and had my children. We never lost touch," she smiles at the fact.

"Well, I've heard a lot about you. I wish I would have met you sooner," I smile sincerely at Lucas's mom.

"Me too sweetie." Conversation flows from there with questions of likes, dislikes, and interests. Overall the dinner I once had anxiety over, was now one of the best nights I've ever had. I was sad to go, but when I saw the time, I knew it was time to depart.

"It was so great meeting you Mr. and Mrs. Friar," I say while gathering my things to leave.

"You too Riley. Come back anytime," Mrs. Friar says while hugging me.

"See you soon I hope Riley," Mr. Friar chimes in, a quick hug was exchanged as well. Lucas and I have a comfortable silent ride home with our hands intertwined the whole way. He parks in front of my building and we just sit, not wanting to be apart just yet.

"So how was it babe?"

"Better than I expected to be honest. I was nervous, but after finding out that your mom knew my parents, things just flowed. I'm really glad we did this Lucas," I smile at him, rubbing the pad of my thumb across his hand.

"Yeah, I'm glad too. It was long overdue." It went silent again before I remembered something I wanted to say.

"Thank you by the way."

"For what Riles?"

"For calming me down, reassuring me that nothing and no one can keep us apart, for reminding me that we are 100% in this together. I couldn't be happier that you choose me to love Lucas. I love you so much and I just wanna thank you for loving me too," I say looking right at him.

"Always," he says before leaning over the console and kissing me with such passion and love. This will always be worth it no matter where life takes us.


	7. Chapter 7

This sucks, but enjoy? Sorry it's so short. Love you guys and now back to my other many fics that are now in progress lol. Got a few more of my sleeve as well, so fingers crossed for a great year, with satisfied results xoxoxo

Day Seven: Future Rucas

"Once upon a time there lived this insecure brunette who had the greatest friends in the world. She admired the likes of her blond best friend who was fierce and tough and her life long friend who was considered a genius in all ways possible. When she was just 13 years old, she met a handsome boy who would soon join her band of best friends in the world. He was charming, kind, and easy to talk to about anything. They knew they liked each other, but the pressure of being something more put a strain on their already unique relationship, so they remained friends. Finally the day came when just friends grew into love after many ups and downs. Freshman year of high school, the couple and their best friends were inseparable, facing the world together. They all went there separate ways for college, but remained in contact until the day they graduated, all of them brought together to celebrate the success of the others. When the pretty brunette was just 21 years old, her life changed for the absolute better because of her prince. At graduation, the handsome prince-" I stop after realizing that she's asleep. I gently ease out of her clutches before waddling over to turn off the light and kiss her goodnight.

"I wanted to hear the rest of the story," I hear from the bedroom doorway. I turn to face him, smiling at his cheekiness.

"You know how the story goes," I smirk.

"But I love when you constantly tell it," he smiles walking my way.

"Okay. Well, the handsome prince proposed at graduation with the sweetest speech I've ever heard. How did it go? Oh yeah... 'You are the greatest gift I've ever received when I transferred to New York. I never thought I could love someone as much as I love you. You give me hope for all things I used to think were useless to hope for...'"

"You made days brighter at the sight of your smile. Nights shorter at the promise of tomorrow. You made my life better at the promise of you being mine, now and hopefully forever. Today in front of everyone we know, I vow to love you, cherish you, and always remember that anything is possible as long as love is involved. So Ms. Riley Amelia Matthews, with you do me the honor of becoming Riley Amelia Friar," he finishes for me.

"And I said yes, in front of all of those people and it was the best decision I've ever made," I said kissing my husband of five years now. "Say goodnight to your daughter and let's leave her to sleep." He walks over says goodnight to our three year old, Emma Penelope Friar. I waddle out of the room and into the kitchen to make some tea. As I'm at the stove, I feel a pair of arms wrap around my six month pregnant belly.

"Have I told you lately that I love you?" he ask kissing the side of my neck.

"I believe so, but I wouldn't mind hearing it again."

"I love you Riley, so much."

"I love you too Lucas," I say as I turn around in his embrace for a kiss.

"You know, I think we all turned out alright. I mean, Maya and Zay are married with a kid on the way. Farkle and Smackle are getting married in a few weeks with one kid. And we're married with Emma and another on the way. I think we have this life thing down, don't you think?" I laugh at the statement.

"I don't think we got it all down, but we're pretty damn close, so I call victory. Dad always says that the older you get, there's even more to discover and learn. I'm just happy that we are all happy, you know," I say cuddling close to my husband.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. The future was so unclear when we were young, but now that we are living it. It almost seems unreal in a way." I nod in agreement. Just then the kettle whistled signaling the tea being ready. I fix us both a cup before we cuddle up to a movie on the sofa. Everything was so unclear concerning our futures when we were kids, but now everything is crystal clear and I'm loving the overall image.


End file.
